


Bad Kitty

by Esor_Ybur



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esor_Ybur/pseuds/Esor_Ybur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang. That's all I can think of for a summary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction, so bear with me.

Chapter 1

Yang walked into her team's dorm after her classes. The rest of team RWBY went to Vale for the rest of the night. She had a ton of homework and classwork to do since she had been sick for the past few days. So even though Blake had begged her to go, she decided to stay home and do it even thought she wanted to go. 

At about ten, she finished all of her work and got ready for bed. She was so tired that she practically dragged herself into the shower. Once she got out, she searched for her pajamas, but then she remembered that Blake had taken them as blackmail because those were the only clean pair Yang had and she didn't like sleeping in just underwear. So she figured that the team wouldn't be back until later in the morning. So she decided to sleep naked that night. She was so tired that she didn't clean off her bed and just crawled into Blake's bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

At about midnight, Ruby and Weiss ditched Blake to see a movie that Blake didn't care for. So instead of waiting around, Blake headed back to Beacon and Yang. When she got to her team's dorm, she remembered that she stole Yang's pajamas. She felt around for them and was ready to apologize when she realized that Yang would be naked. Blake felt a slight nose bleed start at that thought. To try and avoid having a confrontation with Yang, she opened the door slowly and quietly. She stood in the doorway and considered turning around. But she decided that Yang would like her pajamas back. So she started to walk in, but the sound of her closing the door woke Yang up. She thought that Yang was just barely awake but heard her say, "Hi Blake. You're back early."  
"Ruby and Weiss ditched me. So I wanted to come back and give you your pajamas back. Sorry I stole them in the first place."  
"Blakey, Blakey, Blakey. You have been a bad kitty," is what Yang said through a smirk.

Yang then charged at Blake. But surprised by this, Blake used her semblance to jump to the bathroom.

"Blaaaaakkee..."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't worry about putting on your pajamas."


End file.
